Angelic Bonding
by Alaya123
Summary: The angel population was low because of the war between angels and demons. Angels were bonded with special humans to live their lives out together. Dean Winchester was one of those special humans. Paired with the angel Castiel his life will change. The only question is, is it for better or for worse? See inside for warnings and such!


**Title:** Angelic Bond

 **Author:** Alaya123

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** Castiel/Dean smut, language, violence (if you can handle the show you will be fine), and I think that's it

 **A/N:** Ok so I have been addicted to the angel bonding type of books lately so I decided to try one myself. I couldn't find very many which kind of made me want to write one. And I am not a crazy fan over the Sabriel ship, even though I ship. So if you were wanted some Sabriel there will be none in this fic, sorry! I'm not sure how it will turn out but I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Mooooommm," an eight year-old Dean Winchester complained. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes sweetie, this is very important and a great honor. You are special and not many children get a privilege like this." Mary Winchester was currently digging through Dean's laundry for his dressiest clothes.

"What's so special about angels anyways? Daddy always said it was their fault the world is like it is now."

"Honey, angels are very powerful creatures that saved the world from being destroyed. Besides, the angels you are going to meet will have had nothing to do with the war. They are the same age as you, only babies when the entire thing started." Mary turned to face her oldest son with the perfect outfit in hand. "Here, change into this we need to leave soon."

* * *

Dean didn't know what to expect at the Bonding Ceremony. Dean was with his mom, dad and brother when a thought occurred to him. "What if I get paired with another boy? I don't wanna get paired with another boy!"

Mary immediately sunk down to Dean's level and quietly shushed him. "Dean it's okay, many people are bonded with another boy or girl. It will be fine if you do," Mary smiled.

Dean returned the smile eagerly but before he had time to finish a short, scruffy looking man appeared on stage. Dean remembered someone saying he was the Voice of God. "Humans. To the stage," the man ordered. Dean quickly complied and followed and of Sam's friends, Jo. They all lined up with a few feet between each person. The angels came out in the same fashion only in a completely straight line and it was as if the only thing the were moving were their legs. The rest of their body was as stiff as a board.

There were ten children and ten angels. But the gender numbers were wrong. There were six human boys, but only four angel girls. Dean turned a worried face to him parents, but Mary only smiled and held up their thumbs for support and John had a frown on his face. The voice started again naming two names; an angel and human. These guys didn't waste any time. The next two names came quickly. "Gordan Walker, human; Naomi Price, angel."

Dean knew Gordan, he was the school bully. When he saw Naomi he almost smirked. The angel had hard eyes and an angry expression almost like she didn't want to be here.

The next couple groups went by fast. "Joanna Harvelle, human; Balthazar Smith, angel." Jo walked up to an angel that seemed pretty nice. He looked as if he had a permanent smirk etched into his face, but other than that seemed like a friendly angel. Jo didn't seem very disappointed either.

"Dean Winchester, human." Dean flinched at the sound of his name and gave a shaky breath before going forward. "Castiel Novak, angel." A boy about the same height as Dean walked forward to the middle to meet Dean. A boy! Dean didn't know what to say. But at least the angel seemed kind, or at least not as mean as most the others. Castiel stared at Dean with his endless blue eyes the entire time the other pairs were being called.

"Angels, begin the blood bonding."

Almost instantly a small knife appeared in Castiel's hand. Dean instinctively stepped backwards preparing to run but suddenly the angel's free hand was on his shoulder. Dean tried to escape it but the hand tightened painfully with an unseen strength that reminded Dean that the person in front of him wasn't a person at all. Dean relaxed just to get the grip off of his shoulder. When Castiel was satisfied that Dean wasn't going to run away his hand went down to Dean's and grabbed his wrist. "This will hurt a little, but once the bonding is over I will heal the wound and remove any pain." Castiel explained.

At first Dean didn't know what Castiel was going to do until the angel lifted his arm to the middle of the two. The knife was lifted to his hand and he tried to jerk back once again only to not move an inch. Dean wanted to stomp his foot and scream. It wasn't fair that Castiel was so much stronger! Dean didn't want to do this but it was like he was being forced! Dean was having a mental argument with himself until he looked up and realized Castiel was waiting on him to confirm that he was ready.

Dean took a deep breath and nodded to the angel. He knew he would have to do it one way or the other. Castiel rose the knife and made a cut just deep enough to draw blood. Dean flinched and tried to yank his hand was from the stink of the cut but Castiel didn't let him until he was done. The angel then brought the blade up to his own palm and, keeping an expressionless face through the whole time, made an identical cut of his hand. "Does it not hurt?" Dean wondered out loud when he saw how the angel acted as if he didn't feel the pain.

"No," Castiel finished with that answer. The angel took Dean's hand once again and put his bloody palm over the human's. There was a strange tingling sensation and then white hot pain shot through Dean's body. He wanted to scream but it was like the whole world went still and he couldn't control his own body. Though, almost ass soon as it started it finished and the wound along with the pain vanished.

Dean and Castiel were one of the last ones finished. Dean realized that most the angels forced their human to hold open their hand, unlike Castiel who had waited.

"Congratulations, you are bonded now and forever!" With that, The Voice vanished.

"What now?" Dean asked.

"This is usually when the human introduced the angel to his or her family," Castiel answered.

"Okay!" Dean smiled. "I want you to meet Sammy!" Dean ran off the stage will Castiel close behind. Dean was already starting to like the angel. Dean's smile faltered when he saw that John wasn't there. "Where's daddy?"

Mary bent down to Dean's level. "You know how he feels about angels. He got up as soon as you took away from us and left. Probably still sitting in the Impala." Mary turned to Castiel them. "Hello Castiel, very nice to meet you."

"You too, Mrs. Winchester. I'm sorry that Dean was forced into this considered the beliefs of his father to our kind." Mary smiled and ruffled the angel's hair, momentarily forgetting exactly who—more like _what_ —Castiel was. The angel didn't make any move to stop her though. "I guess he will just have to get over it then. Are you going to ride with us?"

"I think it would be for the best if I just flew to your home instead."

"Good idea. See you there," Mary said.

"Bye Cas!" Dean didn't even realize that he had called him Cas until he was piling inside the Impala.

* * *

About an hour had passed and Castiel wasn't planning to go to the Winchester household quiet yet, but when he felt Dean's distress he flew as fast as he could. He found Dean huddled in on himself sobbing, his eyes red and puffy. Castiel heard the yells of John and Mary Winchester downstairs and was thankful that Sam was at a party a few houses down. "Dean?" Castiel called. The angel sat down beside down and hugged him tightly. He felt Dean snuggle into the hug and Castiel also felt a sense of safety wash over his human. He didn't know bonding with a human let the angel feel the emotions.

Dean sniffled. "They keep yelling over the angel thing. I-I accidently told daddy about t-the knife and he got all mad at me and-and then started yelling. I ran up and because I got scared." Dean cuddled in more closely to the angel. Castiel could feel that Dean felt safe between the angel and the wall.

"It's okay Dean, I would never let you get hurt."

"Promise?"

"Promise." As soon as that word was uttered the bedroom door flew open to reveal a red-faced John Winchester. Mary was close behind but John shut and locked the door before she could get in. " _You!_ "

Castiel stood his ground as John stormed up, making sure to keep the man away from Dean. Castiel knew that even if his powers weren't completely developed yet that he could beat John easily. "You ruined my son's life! Taking any chance of his ever being able to live a normal life!"

"I was as much of a victim to this as he was," Castiel remained calm, hoping he wouldn't have to do anything to John right in front of Dean.

"No! You could have flew off! Said no! But instead you decided to cut my son open with a knife! How dare you think that you would get away with that!"

"Dad!" Dean had gotten up and went to walk past castiel to get to his father. The angel blocked Dean's path with a cement arm. _No Dean._ He whispered telepathically. Dean's eyes widened but he remain silent.

"Oh _hell_ no! You don't seriously think your keeping my own child away from me!" John stormed up to Dean and grabbed him. Castiel had to let him. Rule number five: An angel can not stop a family member unless they are causing direct pain that was not meant as a punishment. John handled Dean roughly while Castiel watched with a deadly glare. The second Dean had yelled "Ow dad!" Castiel had jumped into action.

He ripped Dean out of John's arms easily but gently, just to show John he is still the superior even though the age difference. John lunged and sung to punch Castiel, but the angel caught the fist easily and twisted the arm until John fell to his knees in pain. Castiel then quickly places two fingers to his forehead and knocked him unconscious. Castiel had enough care to at least gently lay him on the floor. "C-Cas?" Dean's voice and shaky and fearful. "Is he . . . ?"

"No. Just sleeping. He will not remember any of this when he wakes."

Castiel took a step forward and he saw Dean inch backwards when he did. "Dean . . . I'm not going to hurt. I'm your bond, or mate, or whatever you may call it, and they don't cause harm to each other."

Dean nodded. "I believe you."

Castiel crawled back up onto the bed and hugged Dean once again, feeling relieved when Dean's fear washed away. Now that John was done yelling Castiel could hear Mary. "John! Dean! John, open this door right now or I swear I will kick it down myself!"

"Mom!" Dean yelled. Castiel gave a lazy swipe of the hand and the door flew open.

"Dean! My baby I was so worried! Castiel? John?"

"I am sorry. He was acting crazy and may have hurt Dean. I felt Dean's distress and flew over him. I didn't kill him, he is merely sleeping and won't remember any of this."

Mary scooped both boys into a giant bear-hug. "Dean I love you so much and I'm so sorry! Thank you Castiel for keeping him safe."

"I am just doing my job. I am here for anyone that Dean cares about."

"Thank you again Castiel, you are like a son to me already," Mary said.

Dean smiled happily.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...!**


End file.
